1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable power converter; more specifically, the present invention relates to a primary-side controlled programmable power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of today's power converters for mobile devices, such as notebooks, cellular phones, and tablet computers, provide various designs to supply those mobile devices with different voltage and current characteristics. Therefore, users with multiple mobile devices are often required to carry all of those power converters for providing power to each individual mobile device, which becomes a burden for the users who often carry those devices with them. Accordingly, a need for a power converter to resolve this inconvenience is a programmable capability to supply a wide range of an output voltage and an output current, such as 5V˜20V and 0.5 A˜5 A. The electrical characteristics can be selected by the users to determine which portable device will be powered. However, programmable power converters are generally difficult to achieve good performances, e.g. high efficiency, fast loop response, and good loop stability, etc. The objective of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problem and achieve fast loop response with good loop stability and high efficiency for programmable power converters.